


Sweet Hunter（by Wysteria_Fox）（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M, 仿佛6遇见了9, 性感耶师傅在线马杀鸡, 梦 使劲梦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 猎人比你想象的更关心他的野兽。
Relationships: 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Hunter（by Wysteria_Fox）（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563109) by [Wysteria_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysteria_Fox/pseuds/Wysteria_Fox). 



> 作者：Wysteria_Fox  
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/22563109

疼痛无情地侵占身体，可能今天没人救得了你。往日里你把自己逼到极限也能忍住痛苦去履行光之战士的职责，事后灌下一大瓶回复药水再泡个久久的热水澡就能恢复健康。然而你今晨醒来，已经习以为常的隐痛变成撕心裂肺的痛苦。没有任何姿势能缓解，它的伤害太大以至于你忘记了舒服是个什么感觉，辗转反侧却得不到解脱。你仿佛老了几十岁没法下床。挪个地儿这么简单的事情就像一场挑战，动一下都疼得不行。你觉得自己哪是拯救世界的英雄，根本就是个废物。

“原来你在这。”

声音从门口传来，你扭头就见芝诺斯的身影半掩在门后。今天没穿那身厚重的加雷马制式盔甲，反而衣着简单：黑色束腰外衣、紧身裤和护腿。你很惊讶没听到他穿过大厅，他是怎么进家门的？但其实你也不在乎。你真的太痛了，扯过毯子蒙住头，如果他想杀就杀吧至少能摆脱这种吃了大半辈子的苦头。

芝诺斯来到你床边。

他来了他来了他来了，就这样吧。你像一头无助待宰的动物，至少不算个尴尬的死法。芝诺斯是个强大的敌人你勉勉强强才战胜他，没人会在葬礼上嘲笑你的。

毯子被掀开，高大的加雷安男人杵在你脑袋上方，审视你蜷缩的身体的每一寸。“我希望能得到个更有趣的回答。”

你回过神才发现这个疯逼王子有多脏，汗味和雄性特有的麝香味混合在一起扑鼻而来。芝诺斯咧嘴笑了，眼里流露着疯狂。

“再跳一支舞吧，我的朋友。”

“想杀便杀，芝诺斯，我好累不想跟你斗。”你回答。

芝诺斯反应有点微妙，他显然很震惊。“我明白了，”目光掠过你颤抖的身体。“我来这是为了继续我们的战斗，但看来你还有伤要处理。”

他眯起眼睛。“谁干的？”你吓了一跳。“他们必会因为干扰我狩猎，伤害我珍贵的猎物生不如死。”

“告诉我吧，”芝诺斯单膝跪地凝望你的眼睛，“我马上带他们的人头回来装饰你的房间，床头上吊两个应该会很好看。”

你急忙解释没人伤害你，是年轻时就有的毛病只不过时好时坏，今天不凑巧就犯得特别严重。一场意外而已，不是谁的错。

男人失望地哼了一声，或许只是单纯意在借着你的名义猎杀某个倒霉蛋，“这一头虚弱的野兽不知何故比我还衣冠整洁。”魔导刀鞘被扔到地上，芝诺斯按下了它枢纽处的按键使它旋转起来。他站在那儿沉思，齿轮旋转声响彻了房间，最后他叹口气。“好吧，我会拿你藏在家里的任何东西用以消遣。”

“等等……”你还没来得及开口芝诺斯早走了，一分钟后听见浴室传来淋浴声，“……真的假的？”

你没料到会发展成这样，不知现在到底该怎么办。要挣扎着站起来、冲过大厅去为民除害吗？这是人民对你作为光之战士的期望，是正确的做法。然而你今天不想扮演英雄，即便是想芝诺斯也会像碾碎虫子一样轻易把你打到。毫无疑问，芝诺斯也很清楚这一点。他渴求的挑战已经触手可及但宿敌还没准备好迎接他，因此选择等待。更重要的是他非常渴望杀死任何敢于伤害你的人。你对那个宣言感到不安又受宠若惊，可也知道他的关心只是另一种形式的自私而已。

芝诺斯都洗完澡了你还没有决定该做什么。向朋友求救？见鬼去吧这只会给他送人头上门，你必须自己处理这件事。

他的脚步声穿过客厅向卧室走来，没有了钢铁碰撞的声音。接下来看到的一幕让你头脑彻底崩溃，打消了任何对付他的计划。芝诺斯回来时头发湿漉漉的，身上散发着清香，腰间只围一条毛巾，那个结松松垮垮看起来随时会散开，可他似乎并不在意。你的声音卡在喉咙里大脑停止运转，心都险些跳到嗓子眼。

芝诺斯走近书架，看也不看你。他浏览了一下，然后拿出本皮革装订的日记本，里面记录着你的冒险经历。你眼睁睁看着芝诺斯翻来覆去，吓得一愣一愣的忘了还要反抗。

“别瞪着人看，太粗鲁了蛮族。”芝诺斯边翻阅日记边说，“我把衣服放在一个古老装置里，旋钮设置到‘强力洗’，或许你就是这样洗衣服的。”

你惊得几乎说不出话，“你没有别的衣服穿吗？”

“都在营地里，但是发现你的踪迹时我就放下一切去找你了。”

“你倒是去拿啊！！”

芝诺斯转过身来看着你，“我想不用。赶那么远的路到你这来真不容易。无需着急，你现在还无法战斗，所以用不着武器。再说我穿得已经够得体了，嫌不行你可以选择闭上眼睛。”

得体？他管这叫得体？话又说回来，对于一位自我中心的太子而言，反正他说什么就是什么吧。他完全可以光着屁股回来的。有那么一瞬间，你的思绪似乎飘到了不该去的地方。

“有什么可以帮你减轻痛苦吗？”芝诺斯问，注意力仍集中在那本日记上。

芝诺斯愿意帮忙？很诡异，不过你觉得你可以。你绞尽脑汁要想个答案，恐惧的是几乎在想到的一瞬间答案就脱口而出，妨碍舌头和思想间的屏障被完全消除，“按摩。”

日记本啪的一声合上了随即被放回书架。芝诺斯每走近一步你心跳就加快一分，几乎忘记了你的痛苦。“真的吗？”他皱眉问道。

“对。”你小声嗫嚅着。

“转过去。”你瞪大眼睛还没反应过来，芝诺斯见你这样就有些生气。“我说——”他攥住你的胳膊，可当你痛苦地快哭出来时手上的力度又松了。“这表情……似乎不是演戏。”他仿佛自言自语。芝诺斯也曾怀疑过你，希望能抓到机会戳穿谎言，把你从床上拉起来打架？不论情况如何，他对待你始终很慎重。“转过去。”芝诺斯又说了一遍。

这样做明智吗？也许并不，你或许知道芝诺斯在想些什么。他有机会杀你但选择放弃，因为他对胜之不武的事情不感兴趣。芝诺斯要的是一个挑战，要你用最好的状态去迎接。所以你决定暂且相信他，照吩咐转过身趴到床上。

“乳液呢？”他问。

“床头柜里，第二个哇啊——！”芝诺斯拉起你的衬衫又扒下睡裤，你尖叫起来。他肯定都看到你屁股缝了。该死，你全身都疼死了，但身后的男人更令你不安。

芝诺斯似乎完全没察觉到哪里不对，“你说什么？”

“第二个抽屉，有一罐可可脂。”

“这就够了。”

你深吸气，在芝诺斯找东西的时候慢慢呼气。疯逼太子的按摩，没有比这更疯狂的了对吧。听见他打开抽屉，挖出一坨可可脂搓化在手心，粗糙的大手即将触碰到时你瑟缩了一下。

“我都没碰到你。”芝诺斯嘲笑道。

“还没准备好呢！”

芝诺斯在脊柱区域温柔而有力地摩擦，皮肤肌肉在他的指力下变得柔软，像在被重新塑造。你感觉棒极了，疼痛并没有真正消失但芝诺斯让它变得可以忍受。少一些痛苦提高生活质量正是你生活中最需要的。你随着他逐渐加重的指法呻吟，痛并快乐着，能感觉到大拇指在几个柔软的肿块周围推动、弹拨。

“你的身体很僵硬。”他嘀咕着。

“可不是嘛、嗷……”芝诺斯按到一处敏感区域，但没有撤手而是俯下身更使劲按压，“嗷！住手！”

你试图扭动却被他压制，“你不放松我的工作就白费了，我想你不会浪费我时间。”

“好痛啊！我——我要休息。”你大声乞求。

“肌肉纤维有很严重的结节，我在试图松弛它们。痛就忍着，但之后痛苦会消失。”芝诺斯短暂停顿让你休息三秒钟，又借助一点身体的重量点按肌肉痉挛处，“你当然可以承受更多痛苦，因为你能轻松接下我的攻击。”

“那不一样，芝诺斯！这太过分了！”

“得了吧，蛮神杀手会为这么点小事哭泣？”

“痛死了，混蛋！”你大喊大叫。

“你会做到的，也必须做到。控制呼吸野蛮人，呼吸！”芝诺斯依旧冷静，声音低沉而克制。

你喘不过气来，过肺的氧气是何等甜美。身体的疼痛让呼吸这种简单小事都变得那么困难。芝诺斯继续给你按摩，揉散肌肉的痉挛结节，直到他说的事情成真，疼痛真的开始减轻只留下一种隐隐的酸胀。

“好了，感觉怎么样？”

你喘着粗气，已经被折磨得筋疲力尽，眼泪滑过通红的脸颊，按摩总算结束了。你正欲胖揍芝诺斯一顿，又发觉疼痛显著减轻。“不疼了，我真的好多了！？”你抬头望着他。

“因为缓解痉挛了，我已经解决你肌肉里最严重的扳机点。”芝诺斯手指挪到你曾经剧痛的那块肉上，“小小的酸痛依然有，但不会再严重困扰你。干得不错我的朋友，尽管大喊大叫的但没有崩溃。”

“呃……嗯，谢谢你……”

芝诺斯只哼了一声表示回应，继续上下抚着你的后背。他换了种在肌肉上推摩的手法而非静止按压，这更像是你期待已久的按摩，力度轻柔。你想知道他怎么会做这个，在艾欧泽亚可从来没人给你做过这样的按摩。

“按摩完能给我抹点薄荷精油吗？”还不及芝诺斯问你就指给他瓶子在哪。也许他早知道那东西有什么用了。他抹匀你身上的粘性物质，你身体颤抖接着便蒸腾起一股柔和的清凉感。

“嗯，爽……”

“就这？”芝诺斯发出恶意的笑声，“拍打几下就能把凶猛的野兽驯化成乖巧小猫？”

你不满地哼哼，“怎么可能！”回头对他做出个夸张的狞笑，“野兽在感谢猎人的帮助……而已。”你说着说着闭上眼睛，好像快睡着了。“我很快会把你的头咬掉，说到做到。”

“嗯？”芝诺斯的手指贴着皮肤摩挲，游移到颈根的突起，“说下去。”

“再狠狠抽你那张自命不凡的傻脸、嗯呃……”手伸到肩膀，稳稳地推了几圈。

“继续。”他忍着一丝笑意说道。

“我，我……嗯对就这，唉……”你迷瞪瞪地看着他又闭上眼，“我都没法思考了。”

芝诺斯摇摇头凑近，脸上正是你说过想扇巴掌的那种微笑，看着像只嘚瑟的大猫猫。“我的敌人、我的密友，这话听起来……”手搭在你胳膊上，俯下身温热的呼吸随着低语轻轻搔过耳朵上的绒毛，“……像只宠物。”

呸，该死的帅哥。你欲说出心声，芝诺斯拇指捋过后颈大筋让你只能冒出一串呻吟。

你慢慢翻身，芝诺斯突然警觉地盯着你，“没想到你这么不要脸？”

你腆着个脸也笑了，“那当然。”你目光落在他缠于腰间的大浴巾，希望它能“不凑巧地”掉下来。随即叹了口气，或许有什么地方错得离谱。

“估计明天肌肉还会酸痛，但为了以后能更好地狩猎你现在应该休息。”

你出声叫住准备离开的芝诺斯，“我问你个事。”

芝诺斯拿走你的日记正要关门，“怎么了？”

“你读过很多书吗？”

对方耸耸肩：“因为没什么有趣的事能打发时间。”

你咽了口口水，“我也喜欢读书。”

“看你的书架就知道了。就问这个？”

聊天聊死了。所以你最好该直奔主题。“如果有种方法可以让我更好受点，你能不能……我是说我还从没尝试过，但听说……你知道……”你支支吾吾把话说完。

芝诺斯转身靠在门框上，面无表情，“做爱有助于缓解疼痛。”

妈耶这人居然直接说出来了好尴尬，为什么不讲得更委婉点，你想。

“我不是想真正的上床……——啊啊啊我在说什么……”

“那就互相手淫。”你瞪大眼睛一时不知如何接话。“你不就是想让我帮你撸吗？”

去他妈临床术语。它能在任何时候破坏酝酿起来的旖旎气氛。芝诺斯没有丝毫退却、也不表现出反感，说得跟做简单的家务活似的。他一如既往对任何与狩猎无关的事情都漠不关心，你不知道该回什么只是点了点头同意。你的猎人关上房门，落锁的咔哒声向你重申这个决定的严肃性：你在跟芝诺斯求欢而他答应了，这可是叛国罪。这不可能不是对你所坚持的一切的背叛，但你也不想改变主意。

高大的男人躺在你身边压得床滑动了几寸，侧着身子以手撑额。芝诺斯太魁梧了，其他加雷安人可没那么壮，比如西德、尼禄、盖乌斯……那为何只有他这么高大？也许他就是神吧。你清了清关于猜测芝诺斯身份的思绪再次迷醉在他的美貌里。你可能就是馋他身子，譬如海狸啃木头、幼崽喝奶，是最原始的冲动；你觉得自己好诚实，应当表扬。以及如果他登基，“光辉的加雷马皇帝”的确是个恰到好处的帝号。

不过那条大毛巾还紧紧包着他的屁股，你不喜欢这样并且想打破现状。你双手颤抖解开了结，棉布轻轻滑落露出尚有些软趴趴却尺寸可观的性器。所以，他给你全身按摩自己一点反应都不起？都不知该佩服他自制力超乎常人还是为没有唤起他的性欲而失望。

你深吸气解开睡衣扣子，如果他是裸的你也最好一样，小心谨慎地脱掉每件衣服尽量不让疼痛再爆发。情况仍然比平时糟多了，但多亏有芝诺斯才不至于无法收拾，希望这个大胆尝试能进一步缓解疼痛。脱完衣服你迅速贴近他。

“抱着我好吗？”你怯生生地问。

芝诺斯依言照做，你明白只要他想就能把你像树枝一样折成两半。体温熨帖得你皮肤发热，你不禁脸红，似乎有股暖流涌入胸中。你打了个寒战，于是芝诺斯把你拉进怀里伸手摸你的屁股。你也同样趁机开始四处摸索，指尖从胸部下滑至腹肌，最后来到胯下。芝诺斯的动作不急不缓，你倒有些感激他无所谓要不要插入，只是单纯来帮忙康复的。不过要是出于感情渐浓自然而然地滚上床该有多好……他就真那么渴望想再打一架吗？

“我们打架时你真正的感受是什么？”

芝诺斯只回答了一个词，“活着。”

“你真想这么做吗，其实没必要——”

“我更希望你好起来。”芝诺斯轻啄你的唇，一个比你想象中更温柔的吻，拇指食指夹住你的下巴凝望进眼里，“我愿做任何事证实你的想法。哪怕痛苦没有完全消失，也希望你能享受性的欢愉而忘记它的存在。”

再多听一秒怕会心脏爆裂，这是你听过的最深沉的情话。呼吸加快，比芝诺斯的更热烈地回吻。他接纳了这份热情，将节奏交由你掌握。你心里有数自己能承受多少、节奏可以放到有多慢，提醒自己芝诺斯没有强迫你付出更多，想停随时可以停下来。

放开胆子亲吻他的唇边悄悄把性器握在手里，此时它有点变硬了。你自认会让芝诺斯舒舒服服，圈起手指套弄阴茎上下撸动柔软的包皮。对方帮你调整好姿势，这样可以舒服地张开双腿不会疲劳，只不过下身的泥泞让你感到窘迫。他被你尴尬的笑声逗乐了。

“看来你有点太享受我的按摩。”

“那我还真是惭愧。它当然好，可惜结束了。”

“所以让我继续吧。”

你仰头叹息，芝诺斯则慢条斯理扣挖湿润的小穴。胯下的肉柱在你手里变得更硬，你伸伸腿将胯打开得更大，打算完整盘住芝诺斯的腰。如果你以前对他的身材没什么实际体会，那么现在有了。芝诺斯体型摆在这儿也没什么好奇怪的，他就是如此不寻常，但也并没有影响多少美貌。

你沿龟头轻轻推挤马眼，男人吸吮着你的嘴唇，手指帮你扩张湿乎乎的批缝，故意发出脸红心跳的色情水声。你难受地扭来扭去仿佛求着他的大鸡巴狠狠肏进嫩批再射满子宫。你曾考虑过索性真正打一炮，但现在仍有足够的控制力来犹豫。

芝诺斯终于开始关注你最敏感的小阴蒂，指尖慢慢地围绕它转圈。还没来得及反应他就用力吸起了你的奶，你脚趾蜷曲浪叫出声，细心的服侍将你完全融化。你很难专注对方的感受，为自己忽视了他的体验而内疚，因此你想补偿他。

“芝诺斯……”你低声叫道，努力快速撸动他的性器。

“嗯。”皇太子继续嘬你的奶子，发出模糊呻吟。

你的手活儿断断续续，飞快撸动一会儿，同时腰臀由于性快感抽搐了几下然后重新开始。疼痛再次出现，芝诺斯帮你重新调整姿势，他坐在床上而你可以靠着枕头，依偎在他身下顺势攀上肩膀让他整个抱住你。

嘴唇被亲得麻木可仍想索取更多。一旦亲热起来就没法停止，像异极的磁铁互相吸引，你认为这个比喻恰当极了，你俩截然不同却又如此相似，不断互相吸引仿佛这就是二人的命运。

“都这地步了别说你什么都没感觉到，”你抵着他的唇低语，“给我点反应。”

芝诺斯没有马上回答，只是垂下眼看你帮他撸管。他专心享受服务挺胯将自己送进你手心，完全沉浸于快感中。你越发殷勤地为他手淫，贴近耳朵又吸又咬，大着胆子低声嘀咕以前不敢说出口、充满爱意又下流的情话。

“你真漂亮芝诺斯，性感又强壮，你的大鸡巴那么完美简直像为我贴身定制的。我打赌你一定希望我把你变成一头野兽——不对，你天生就是活在人类中的野兽。难道不是吗，”芝诺斯咬住下唇努力抑制住呜咽。“我亲爱的猎人。”

男人呻吟着，放松肌肉和你头碰头，他完全沉迷其中。“没错，是的……我喜欢这样。”他再次索取你的唇，比之前更饥渴且凶猛。“超乎想象，不过我相信你就是原因所在。”

听到这话你满意笑了，他承认了不会跟任何人产生这种联系。这对他而言很特别，换言之就是你很特别。光是这句话就让你小腹一阵紧缩。

“我快到了……！”

“还不够。”芝诺斯的回应却是放慢了速度，你发出抱怨声抗议。

你咬紧下唇埋进他胸口注意力全集中在肉棒上，看他被推挤柱身时不由自主地挺胯抽动。每次擦过龟头，马眼都会溢出一小股前液堆积在包皮周围。随后你起身换个姿势趴在床上，先亲了亲龟头再尽力将整根鸡巴塞进口腔，而芝诺斯手指探进肉穴搔刮内侧的褶皱。舌头一下一下舔到顶端这样缓慢深喉了好几次，最后嘴唇整个包裹住龟头。他发出了呻吟，你想一直听着这个美妙的声音。

“我的野兽……”他叹了口气说，“我的战士，就是这儿，对就这样……再深一点，太好了！”

你忍不住将顶端溢出的浊液舔进嘴里。芝诺斯揉揉你的头发，你抬头看了眼问他是不是快射了，你的眼神已告诉他一切。于是芝诺斯抽出手指，这让你条件反射地叫了一声。他躺下来把你拉到他身上，“现在让我沉溺于你，在我吞噬你的时候让快乐吞噬你的痛苦吧。我想知道我的野兽尝起来是什么滋味。”他小心地摆正你的臀部和双腿，使腹股沟与嘴齐平。芝诺斯吸了一口你的气味，舌头便钻进肉穴里。

“芝、芝诺斯、呜啊啊啊…！”他舔着下阴，抚摸光滑的褶皱爽得你哭叫出来。你沉浸在肉体的快乐中，也俯首回报他。

“野性的美妙……无法抗拒。”

你们互相吞噬对方，一次又一次将对方逼到悬崖边缘，然后又退回去故意使其焦躁。这太残忍了，也太棒了。持续一个小时后你的下巴越来越累，但还是不想停下来。你越来越擅长深喉，口水流得芝诺斯胯下全是，几乎可以忽略呕吐反射把肉棒完全塞进喉咙。同时芝诺斯手指舌头并用，粗长的手指扣挖不断流出骚水的批穴，吮吸啃咬你的阴核。

快感累积到了顶点。芝诺斯射出来时发出闷吼，腥咸的肉棒把你的嘴塞得满满当当。你下腹一紧，穴肉收缩着挤压舌头，清澈的液体喷了芝诺斯一脸。你尴尬死了，以前从来没有这么做过，甚至担心会发生更糟糕的事情。

“我操、对不起——”你脑子全是空白，想干脆晕过去算了。

芝诺斯贪婪吮吸你提供的每一滴汁液，“为什么这么说？”他朝你的批缝缓缓吹气，在你试图解释时轻声笑了起来，说出一连串难以理解的话，“这是份可爱的礼物，你很慷慨我的朋友，我不会浪费的。”

在他帮你“清洁”的时候，你枕着他的大腿喘粗气。等喘匀了气就学着他的样子，舔掉性器上残留的精液，清理干净后你又转个头爬回来，依偎在芝诺斯身边。

“太棒了，”你说，“我几乎不痛了。虽然不知道可以持续多久，但还是谢谢你。”

芝诺斯鼻尖蹭蹭你的头发，紧紧搂住你。“或许是我该谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“没什么。”他吻了吻你的额角，“晚安。”

“晚安。等我们早上打完架可以再来一次吗？”

芝诺斯忍不住笑了，“也许吧。前提是你能活下来，我的朋友。”

最后你俩都进入了梦乡，这一晚你睡得无比香甜。

END


End file.
